The present invention is directed to micro USB connectors generally, and in particular, to an improved mating connector construction that achieves a slimmer and smaller profile when mating with a conventional USB connector. A slimmer and smaller profile provides substantial advantages and additional uses of a USB connection, for example, with transmitting signals between a watch casing and a watchstrap, as but one example thereof.
USB connectors, including micro USB connectors, are well known in the art. One such example of a USB connector generally and a micro USB connector in particular, is illustrated in FIG. 1, which illustrates a conventional micro USB connector, generally indicated at 100, connected to a conventional mating connector, generally indicated at 200. As illustrated, it can be seen that the length (L) of mating connector 200 is about 1/25.4 inches/mm and in any event, is about 5× longer than the corresponding length of complementary USB connector housing 100.
Where space and/or size of the micro USB connection assembly is not a concern or constraint, the prior art assemblies, such as that illustrated in FIG. 1, may be an acceptable construction. However, where size and/or space is a concern, a mating connector such as that exemplified by connector 200, is less than desirable.
For example, in the field of wristwatches, it may be desirable to move components and/or other features from/off the watch head to other parts of the watch, such as the wriststrap, thereby permitting the watch head to remain small in size, aesthetically pleasing and provide an ergonomic fit to the user. However, such a configuration thus requires electrical and/or mechanical connections between the strap and the watch head. For example, it may be desirable to incorporate a flashlight, extra memory and/or an extra battery into the wristwatch, but less than desirable to place such accessories in the watch head itself. Placing such accessories in the watchstrap would be ideal. Making an improved connection between a mating connector and a conventional micro USB connector that allows for such expanded versatility and functionality of a wristwatch is desirable, and currently not achievable by conventional USB connectors.
Thus, perceived deficiencies still exist in the art. For example, it is desirable to provide a smaller and more compact USB connection assembly for utilization in smaller electronic components, such as timepiece generally and a wristwatch in particular.
It is thus believed that further advances to the state of the art are both desirable and achievable. In particular, it is desirable to provide a mating connector for a micro USB connector, but those skilled in the art will recognize that the present invention is also applicable to other conventional USB type connectors that will result in being smaller and more compact than heretofore known or envisioned. The present invention achieves this and other objectives as set forth herein.